


Hearts  on Fire

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's true love





	Hearts  on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The Prompt was Don't Go Breaking my Heart. [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) is a sick sick woman.  
authors note: Last line borrowed from My Best Friends Wedding  
  


* * *

  
"Dolores," Filch wheezed as he ran up to her. "Don't go."

"I must there is no order here, no discipline, and the centaurs--" Her voice trailed off and she pulled her cardigan tightly around her body. "I must go Argus."

"Don't go breaking my heart," Filched put Mrs. Norris on the ground and pulled Umbridge to him. "Dolores..."

"Argus," She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "You were my clown...When I was down."

The kissed softy until Peeves swooped down and through them.

"The Centaurs are coming!" Peeves shout and Umbridge paled. "The Centaurs are coming."

Filch cried out in anguish as Umbridge took off at a dead run with Peeves chasing her.

"I'll miss the screaming," he whispered to Mrs. Norris. "She might be gone and while we won't have sex--we will have dancing my precious."

He danced his way to his quarters with Mrs. Norris in his arm--she'll be back...


End file.
